Tostarena
, also known as the Gateway to the stark beauty of the desert. is a location in the Sand Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. It is based on the real world location of Mexico and Egypt. The city's main inhabitants are notably Tostarenans. The primary currency of the Sand Kingdom are purple Pyramid Coins, however they also accept regular gold coins. Layout Culture Economy Quick Facts *'Population:' Mid-sized *'Area:' Expansive *'Natives:' Tostarenans, Moe-Eyes *'Currency:' Pyramid Coins *'Industry:' Tourism, precious stones *'Climate:' Average temp. 40°C / 104°F Notable Locations *Tostarena Ruins, a ruins that lies at north of Tostarena Town. *Moe-Eye Habitat, an area inhabited by Moe-Eyes. *The Inverted Pyramid, an upside-down pyramid. *Desert Oasis, a frozen oasis. *Ice Cave, an underground area with ice platforms and crushing pillars. *A vast bottomless pit under the ground with Poisoned Water pathways, which can be accessed and traversed by Jaxi. Brochure Information Tostarenan Town A small town that serves as the hub for tourists planning to visit the Inverted Pyramid. The colorful buildings and cheerful people provide a warm welcome for visitors. They're happy to provide direction, so don't hesitate to say hello. Mysterious Ancient Ruins Head north from town and you'll be greeted by ancient ruins that dot the expansive desert. Though many have become conflict regions patrolled by Bullet Bills, their status as important heritage sites is undeniable. Your eye by be drawn to the large stone tower at the heart of the ruins. Due to extensive hollowing underground, quicksand has become prevalent in this area, so watch out. Inverted Pyramid The true "can't miss" of this region, the Inverted Pyramid may look unstable, but rest assured it never topples and has thrilled tourists for years. It is said that a legendary artifact called the Binding Band lies within, and the upside-down pyramid symbolizes how those joined by it will never part even if the world turns upside down. Jaxi Let's have a look at the curious local transport method known as the Jaxi. Just hop on the back of one, and as you might guess from their appearance, you'll be in for a wild but completely reliable ride. Make good use of them and you'll be exploring this unforgiving desert in comfort and style. Living Heart of the Desert Here's a spot to moisten your dried and withered heart, with greenery and water to make you forget you're in the desert. The fish and birds are plentiful and well worth a visit. The Moe-Eyes love their shades. They'll run if chased, but they're a proud people who have long inhabited these ruins. Please be polite. History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Power Moon locations Numbered Power Moons *'01. Atop The Highest Tower:' One of the easiest moons in the Sand Kingdom as its your first quest in this area. Simply keep heading up the large tower the game sets as your first way point and you’ll find it waiting for you. *'02. Moon Shards In The Sand:' The second mandatory power moon you need to get is this simple one where you must collect five moon shards. All of them are littered around the edges of the area where the poison lake is. The last one, however, requires you to take a stone statue on top of a floating platform to get on top of the pillars. Using the statue’s special ability, you’ll see a path that leads you to the final shard on the far end of the pillars. *'05. Overlooking The Desert Town:' You can find this power moon inside a bell tower at the rear end of town, just look for the Tostarenan dancing next to a boombox and it’ll be right there. *'6. Alcove In The Ruins:' In ruins, there will be three sand geysers leading you toward another structure. Instead of crossing the gap and moving on top of the structure, go around the back by hopping on top of the sand. Once around the back, you’ll find this power moon hiding in an alcove. *'07. On The Leaning Pillar:' The easiest way to grab this power moon is to capture the Bullet Bill on the adjacent platform and fly right on over to it. *'08. Hidden Room In The Flowing Sands:' This one is a little hard to spot at first. Go to the area in the ruins with the three sand geysers. From there, follow the main tower’s wall to the right. If you look closely, you’ll see a very small gap where the building meets the sand. To get into the secret room, you have to let Mario’s head sink into the sand, but you should immediately move forward and start jumping. You’ll eventually find yourself in the room that contains the power moon. *'09. Secret Of The Mural:' Make your way to the 8-bit mural that winds around the round tower. Right before exiting, instead of hopping out of the mural, wait for the sliding platform to meet the wall on the lefthand side. If you wait for it, you can jump through a small gap and find this moon. *'10. Secret Of The Inverted Mural:' As you make your way up the inverted pyramid, at the end of the 8-bit mural, you’ll see a small pathway in the far wall. If you jump through it, the camera will swing around, revealing a passageway with a handful of coins and a power moon *'11. On Top Of Stone Archway:' From Tostarena Town, you’ll find a series of power lines that Mario can capture to travel around the small town. At the end of the power lines is a long cable that stretches towards and over the ruins. Take that cable towards the ruins and exit midway to drop down and grab the power moon that sits atop the archway leading into the ruins. *'12. From A Crate In The Ruins:' After the first 8-bit mural, keep an eye out for the crates near the Bullet Bill and binoculars. Ground pound it to reveal a moon. The moon will travel to an adjacent platform afterwards. Simply capture a Bullet Bill and fly over to your moon. *'13. On The Lone Pillar:' After you beat Harriet, head over to the Tostarena Ruins Tower. There you’ll find Glydon . Capture him and you’ll be able to float over to pillar that has the power moon to your east. As you climb the main tower towards your first quest in the Sand Kingdom, you’ll come across a Bullet Bill cannon near a handful of crates. In the center is a glowing crate. Destroy that crate and a power moon will fly out of it to a small landing across from where you are. Capture the Bullet Bill, fly across and grab the moon. *'14. On The Statue’s Tail:'After defeating both bosses, you can make your way back on top of the Inverted Pyramid, via adjacent power lines. In the northwest corner is a lion with a glowing tail. Throw Cappy at it and hold down the throw button until you power moon pops out. *'15. Hang Your Hat On The Fountain:' After beating both bosses, the fountain in the center of Tostarena Town will be flowing again. Throw Cappy at the top of the fountain and hold down the throw button. Eventually, your power moon will hop out. *'16. Where The Birds Gather:' At the oasis on the east of the map, you’ll find a group of birds gathered together on the eastern side. Simply ground pound the mound they were nesting on and get that power moon. *'17. Top Of A Dune:' Head towards the southwest of the map and find the tallest sand dune. Walk slowly on its peak until your control rumbles the strongest. Ground pound that area and there you’ll find a power moon. *'18. Lost In The Luggage:' Directly in front of the inverted pyramid, you’ll see an out of place taxi covered in ice. Near it, you’ll notice a glow coming from the ground. Simply give it a ground pound and you’ll get this power moon. *'19. Bullet Bill Breakthrough:' Find the Bullet Bill spawn point near the Goombette in the ruins. Capture one and make your way towards the hole in the stone lattice. Once throw, you’ll find a power moon trapped in a cage. Break it with your Bullet Bill and that moon is yours. *'20. Inside A Block Is A Hard Place:' Just south of the flag that warps you to the Tostarena Ruins Sand Pillar is a glowing block containing a power moon. Grab a Bullet Bill in that area and smash through it to get the moon. *'21. Bird Traveling The Desert:' On the southern part of the map between Tostarena Town and the oasis, you’ll find a glowing bird that’s carrying a power moon. If you can knock into it with Mario or Cappy, it’ll drop the Power Moon. You can usually find a nice spot to hit it if you stand on the rooftops in the town in its path, on top of a palm tree in the oasis or even a sand dune. *'22. Bird Traveling West:' Around the northeast of the map is a low flying bird near the big poison lake. Simple hit it with Cappy to grab its power moon. *'23. The Lurker Under The Stone:' You make your way back on top of the inverted pyramid (either through power lines located on nearby areas or from a sling shot located in the sand near the pyramid). Once up there, you’ll notice something moving across the old boss battlefield. Hit it with Cappy to stun it, ground pound it and out will come another power moon. On the eastern side of the map, you’ll occasionally see a glowing bird flying around. Jump up, hit it with Cappy and it’ll drop a power moon. *'24. The Treasure Of Jaxi Ruins:' In the ruins, you’ll find a large whirlpool in the sand. If you refer to power moon 50 (Ice Cave Treasure), you’ll figure out the path through the simple underground dungeon there. Once you emerge, you’ll be on a platform with two chests. Your power moon will be on the left. *'25. Desert Gardening: Plaza Seed:' In the west side of Tostarena Town is three flower pots. You’ll need to find a seed to throw into each pot that will eventually flower and reveal a power moon. You’ll find your first seed in the plaza. Throw it in and check back on it later and you’ll get your power moon. *'26. Desert Gardening: Ruins Seed:' On the eastern part of the ruins you’ll find a seed hiding in an alcove. You’ll have to walk this all the way back to the town, but like power moon 25, just plant it and check back on it later. *'27. Desert Gardening: Seed On The Cliff:' If you go towards the southwestern side of the map, you’ll eventually find a small cliff that this seed is hanging out on. Once you grab the seed, walk towards town again and you’ll find a trampoline at the end of the cliff that will get you to higher ground. *'28. Sand Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' This challenge appears on the top of the ruins at the Tostarena Northwest Reaches. You can get there by beating the challenge for power moon 56 (Bullet Bill Maze) or simply take a power line to the top of the ruins. Toss Cappy onto the scarecrow and the challenge is under way. You’ll have to carefully time your rolls and jumps to reach the top of the platform in time. *''' 29. Sand Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' After you’ve beaten both bosses, head back to the Moe-Eye area of the map. In the southwest corner will be a P-Switch. Once you hit it, a U-shaped path will appear along with a key. Use the Moe-Eye’s sunglasses to see the path and navigate to the key and the power moon before the timer runs out. You can switch the sunglasses on and off to move quicker. *'30. Sand Kingdom Timer Challenge 3:' On the eastern side of the map will be a scarecrow on the east side of the poison lake. Throw Cappy on it and you’ll activate a timer challenge. Jump across the colored blocks in time and grab this power moon. *'31. Found In The Sand! Good Dog!:' After beating both bosses, a dog will appear in the front of town. Walk near it and it will lead you towards a power moon. Once it digs into the ground, a glow will appear in the sand. Ground pound it to find your moon. *'32. Taking Notes: Jump On The Palm:' In the small oasis in the southeast of the map, you’ll notice a big musical note at the top of a palm tree. Climb that to activate the music note challenge. Grab the notes before time’s up and you’ll get your power moon. *'33. Herding Sheep In The Dunes:' In the area near the inverted pyramid, you’ll see a resident of the Sand Kingdom making a fuss in a stone circle. When you speak to them, they’ll mention three of their sheep have gone missing. You can find them roaming close by. Simply run behind them to usher them forward or hit them with Cappy to send them flying towards the circle. If they hit any of the cacti near the circle, they will run away, so be careful! *'34. Fishing In The Oasis:' Head over to the oasis and capture the Lakitu. Position yourself over the western side of the small lake until you see a large shadow appear. Cast your line and when your controller vibrates, pull the line up. The Cheep Cheep you catch will have your power moon. *'35. Love In The Heart Of The Desert:' After you beat all the bosses, you’ll notice the ruins have been overrun by a few Goombas. Approach the first one and capture it by knocking off its hat first. Approach another Goomba and jump on top of it and they’ll start stacking up. Make your way further into the ruins, stacking up all the Goombas you can. You might have to dodge a few Bullet Bills on the way, but once you reach the center of the ruins, you’ll find a Goombette. Simply walk your stack of Goombas up to her. She’ll swoon and drop a power moon. *'36. Among The Five Cactuses:' For this one, you’ll need to ride a Jaxi. If you haven’t ridden one before, head to the front of the town after you’ve beaten the two bosses. You’ll find the Jaxi in front of the town near an actual taxi. Ride the Jaxi all the way to the northern part of the kingdom. Once there, you’ll find five cacti in a row. Smash the one in the center with your Jaxi to reveal a power moon. *'37. You’re Quite A Catch, Captain Toad!:' Capture the Fishin' Lakitu in the oasis and fly it north until you can’t go any further. If you look closely, you’ll see shadows moving across the sand. Reel in the largest and you’ll reveal Captain Toad and a power moon. *'38. Jaxi Reunion!:' For this one, simply ride a Jaxi to the statue you’ll find a bit northeast of the oasis. Make the Jaxi run across the empty platform and you’ll get a power moon. *'39. Welcome Back, Jaxi!:' Ride an electrical line to the top of the inverted pyramid after you’ve been both bosses and have already ridden a Jaxi once. Call the Jaxi from the stand located on top of the pyramid. Ride it over to corner of the pyramid that doesn’t have a Jaxi and you’ll get a power moon. *'40. Wandering Cactus:' Just north of the oasis you’ll see a large cactus with a green button on top of it. Throw Cappy at this cactus to control it. Have it move out of its space in the ground and you’ll reveal an area you can ground pound to reveal a moon. *'41. Sand Quiz: Wonderful!:' If you’ve already completed power moon 51 (Sphynx’s Treasure Vault), then you can actually get another power moon by talking to the sphynx again and answering a few more questions. There is no penalty for getting the questions wrong, but here are the answers: 30, Ice, 5 and Sphynx. *'42. Shopping In Tostarena:' Buy a Power Moon from the Crazy Cap *'43. Employees Only:In the Crazy Cap shop, you might’ve noticed a moon sitting behind the counter. Once the ice is cleared in the town, head behind the Crazy Cap shop, sneak into this open grate and you’ll end up back inside the hat shop so you can snag this moon. *'''44. Sand Kingdom Slots: Once the slot machine room is open in town, simply enter and play a game of slots to win the power moon. We recommend standing on the left side of the slots so your Cappy toss will hit all the stars in a row in order of how they appear. Just watch for the hearts to transition to moons and you should be able to get the power moon easily. *'45. Walking The Desert!:' Gead over to the Koopa standing northwest of the oasis to initiate its Trace Walking Challenge. This one can be a little annoying since you have to score 80 points out of 100 to complete the challenge. There is no need to rush, but walking around the disappearing arrows can be challenging. Here’s a few tips: If you move fast enough, you should make your way to the first cactus before the arrows disappear. As long as the tall cactus is on your left by the time you cross it, maintain the same curve as you make your way towards the bushes. Keep the three small bushes to your right and then curve towards the goal, keeping the lone bush to your left. *'46. Hidden Room In The Inverted Pyramid:' While making your way up to the top of the inverted pyramid, you’ll enter a room where you must fly a Bullet Bill past these moving pillars. If you exit the Bullet Bill and land on this platform, stay on it until you’re pushed through where the pillars exit on the left. As you pass through, the camera will shift over to a hidden room and you’ll find a power moon in there. *'47. Underground Treasure Chest:' In the final leg of the Underground Ice Cave, there is an area where you need to ride two sets of Bullet Bills. The second of the two has large pillars that block your path. Instead of navigating through them to the exit, instead, fly over to the right side of the large wall. There you’ll see a few steps and trampolines. Ride them to the top. From there, you need to cross the top of a narrow wall to the other side. Once across, you’ll find a treasure chest with your power moon. *'48. Goomba Tower Assembly:' After the Harriet's fight on the Inverted Pyramid, a massive hole in the ground appears. When you enter it, you’ll enter an underground area with ice and plenty of goombas. If you collect as many goombas as possible before the area with three moving ice platforms, you’ll be tall enough to jump up and grab this power moon. *'49. Under The Mummy’s Curse:' After you’ve beaten Harriet and Knucklotec there will be a hole in the north of the desert with two townsfolk looking over it. Head on down and fall to the area where you fight the second boss. *'50. Ice Cave Treasure:' When you drop into the large whirlpool in the ruins, you’ll end up in an ice cave. Throughout the first part of this cave is a series of pillars that move up and down that you must dodge while moving across slippery ice. The last set of pillars have a set of stones that move up and down with a static set above them that doesn’t move. Approach the final two moving pillars and position yourself between them. Begin wall jumping at a time that will allow you to eventually start wall jumping from the moving stones to the stationary ones. Once you reach the top of the stationary stones, you’ll find a power moon there. *'51. Sphynx’s Treasure Vault:' At the northwest end of the ruins, you’ll find a massive Sphynx statue nestled up against the wall. It’ll ask you a simple question. If you get it right (the answer is “Coin”), it’ll move out of the way, revealing a room with a power moon. *'52. A Rumble From The Sandy Floor:' In town, you’ll notice a warp pipe near the Talkatoo. Take it down and you’ll enter an empty room with a townsperson in it. You need to find the spot in the room that’s hiding the power moon. Move to the top left of the room until you controller vibrates very hard. Ground pound and you’ll get a moon! *'53. Dancing With New Friends:' In the northwest corner of town, there is a back door room that you can only access if you purchase and wear the Sombrero and Poncho. When you’re wearing both, the townsperson will open the door revealing a party room. Simply stand in the center, jam out and get your power moon. *'54. The Invisible Maze:' North of the Moe-Eye area is a hidden door down a chimney-like canyon. Inside the secret room, you’ll find a few Moe-Eyes in poison-filled rooms. All you need to do to progress through each room is capture the Moe-Eye and remember the pattern of each floor. Make it to the final room and you’ll find a power moon waiting for you. *'55. Skull Sign In The Transparent Maze:' In the same area as power moon 54, you’ll notice a poison sign in the first room. Stand on the invisible platform in front of it and toss Cappy at the send. Hold down the throw button until your power moon pops out. *'56. The Bullet Bill Maze: Break Through!:' In the ruins at the Tostarena Northwest Reaches you’ll find a red door. Inside is a puzzle room with poison and Bullet Bills. The best option to get through this straight forward room with rotating walls is to replace a Bullet Bill each time you reach a new platform. Take it slow and you should reach the far end of the maze without much issue. *'57. The Bullet Bill Maze: Side Path:' If you’re going through the maze that gets you through power moon 56, you should notice a small path off to the left before you reach the first round of rotating walls. Simply replace your Bullet Bill there and swing around the winding and narrow corridor to get to this power moon. *'58. Jaxi Driver:' If you already received power moon 24, you should access to the top of the Jaxi Ruins. Warp there, grab a Jaxi at the stand then run off of the platform so you can enter the path under the warp point. If you go through the main path that leads forward throughout this puzzle room, you’ll find a power moon waiting at the exit for you. *'59. Jaxi Stunt Driving: In the center of the puzzle room you find yourself in while trying to get power moon 58, you’ll notice a music note in a central area. Before running full speed into it, line yourself up with this note and run towards the narrow path ahead of it. Once you hit it, you’ll see two rows of notes to capture before you can grab the power moon. Once you reach the end of the first row, hit the breaks, swing around and grab the second row of notes to unlock the power moon. *'60. Strange Neighborhood:' In the middle of Tostarena Town is a rocket on a rooftop in the northeast end of the town. Capture that rocket to fly to a special puzzle room. Make your way to end of the rotating buildings and you’ll find a power moon waiting for you. *'61. Above A Strange Neighborhood:' Halfway through the path to get power moon 60, you’ll see three Goombas and a row of three blocks. Hop on top of the blocks and jump up from the center block. You’ll reveal a hidden block. Jump on that and you’ll see a power moon right above you. *'62. Secret Path To Tostarena!:' In the Lake Kingdom, at the bottom of the pool up the stairs from the Odyssey, you’ll find a painting that warps you to the Sand Kingdom. Interact with it to claim your power moon. Moon Rock Moon Locations Multi Moon locations *'Inverted Pyramid Showdown': Obtained after defeating Harriet. *Inside a pyramid-shaped ice block near the Inverted Pyramid. *'''The Hole In The Desert: '''Obtained after defeating Knucklotec. Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey